Minerva
Minerva (ミネルバ, Minerba, Minerba in the Japanese version) is the princess of Medon, the middle child of the Medonian royal family, being the younger sister of Michalis and older sister of Maria, and the leader of the Whitewings: Palla, Catria and Est, in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. History War of Shadows Before the wars, Minerva lives in peace in Medon. Once her older brother Michalis became a knight of Medon, she follows in his footsteps, and even starts her own order of knights called the Whitewings. As Doluna rises to power, it requests Medon's allegiance. The sibling's father, King Osmond, denies the request and, as Medon is a suzerain of Akaneia, asks them to send reinforcements to aid Medon against Doluna. The reinforcements do not come, and Osmond dies suddenly. Michalis announces that it is the work of an Akaneian assassin. Minerva is skeptical, however, because she knows of her father and brother's rocky relationship and disputes over Medon's allegiance with Akaneia. Michalis seizes control of Medon and allies with Doluna. Minerva resents the idea, but before she can act, Michalis imprisons their younger sister Maria, making her Doluna's hostage, and informs Minerva that Maria will be put to death if she does not cooperate with Doluna. Upon hearing this, Minerva realizes that Michalis has killed her father, but, as she cares deeply for her sister Maria, she has no choice but to serve him. Minerva serves Medon against her judgment to protect Maria for a period of six years. As Michalis is King of Medon, Minerva becomes Medon's main general. Minerva is in charge of the Doluna alliance’s attack on Aurelis. During one attack on Aurelis, Minerva finds soldiers of her nation deserting their posts and looting the villages of Aurelis and attacking the civilians. Unwillingly to let this injustice happen, she, along with her Whitewings, a mysterious man, his subordinate horseman and his subordinate knight, and eventually a Medonian bishop named Frost, assault the deserters. With the help of these allies, she eventually brings down the deserter's leader. After this, a Medon soldier asks if he can investigate the unknown man who assisted her and expresses his belief that he was actually the Coyote Hardin. Minerva says the connection is impossible and orders her troops to stay away from the man and his allies, as under Medon's allegiance with Doluna, Minerva and Hardin are enemies. Minerva's army succeeds in taking Aurelis Castle, and she orders her subordinates Emereus and Merach to protect the castle. Still trying to protect Maria, She orders her armies to hound Aurelis' Coyote Hardin and Princess Nyna, but when they meet up with Marth and his army, they defeat Minerva's subordinates and retake Aurelis castle. Minerva is punished for this, and is then put under General Harmein, and her and her Whitewings are ordered to stop Marth and his army from reaching Akaneia. Though she hates General Harmein's tactics and does not want to fight Marth, she cannot rebel lest Maria be killed. Minerva, who cannot bear the servitude much longer, withdraws from the battle with her Whitewings and Harmein is defeated. Minerva plans to lead the Whitewings against Doluna, but she cannot carry out her plans because Maria is still in jeopardy. Minerva is punished yet again for her minor betrayal of Harmein, and she is separated from her Whitewings. Before she is separated from them, Minerva manages to tell Catria to request that Marth rescue Maria from Castle Diel in Akaneia. Minerva, knowing that she has treaded on thin ice by betraying Harmein, is afraid for her sister and leaves her post to visits Maria's prison, just to ensure she's still safe. She ask the prison general Zharov for permission to see Maria for awhile, but she is denied. Marth's army arrives at the prison at the same moment, so Minerva, relived, waits for Marth to rescue Maria. As soon as she sees Maria and Marth emerging from the prison, she meets him and tells him that she is now fighting alongside his forces to redeem Medon, as her brother Michalis has corrupted it. Minerva is then approached by Maria, who is now fighting alongside Marth as well. Minerva is relieved to see Maria safe, and tries to keep her that way by attempting to discourage her from fighting. Maria assures Minerva that she will fight so she never has to burden Minerva again, and Minerva vows to protect her as well. Minerva continues to fight alongside Marth, and while in Gra she finally meets up with Palla and Catria, who are deployed from the Medon army to assist King Jiol against Marth. However, as they know Minerva is with Marth, they speak to him and join the ranks of Marth's army to fight alongside Minerva. Minerva apologizes to Palla for involving the Whitewings in her personal battles, and encourages Catria to keep fighting despite their conflicting relationships. The youngest Whitewing, Est, finally joins with Marth's army in Grust, after retrieving Mercurius, and Minerva praises Est for her actions. When Marth and his army finally enter Medon, Marth tries to discourage Minerva from fighting, and she explains that she has no reservations against fighting her countrymen, as she must stop her brother from corrupting Medon. Though she still loves him in some way, Minerva wants to punish her brother herself. She meets Michalis in battle and defeats him, though she is unable to deal him the killing blow. Maria then houses Michalis away in the palace. Minerva assists Marth in defeating Medeus and ending the war. After the war, she does all she can to restore Medon, which, unfortunately for her, means taking the Medonian throne in Michalis' absence, though she has no want of it. War of Heroes After two years, Minerva is suddenly overtaken by rebelling Medonian citizens and was captured. She was rescued by Michalis and taken to Khadein, so that she could reunite with Marth and help him in his quest. Minerva proved vital in waking Maria from Medeus' mind control. After the battle, Minerva renounced the throne of Medon and went to work at Lena's monastery with Maria. Character Data Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, Talk with Marth. Base Stats |Dragon Knight |1 |22 |9 |3 |6 |Varies |10 |14 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Javelin Levin Sword |} Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 1 Recruitment *Chapter 8: Enemy, talk with Marth, or let her talk to Marth. Maria must have been recruited. If Maria is defeated as an Enemy, Minerva will move and attack the player units. Base Stats |Dragon Knight |1 |22 |9 |6 |12 |6 |10 |12 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Javelin |} Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships Supports *Palla - 10% *Catria - 10% *Est - 10% Supported by *Maria - 10% Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Recruitment *Chapter 9: Visit the village with Marth. Base Stats |Dragon Knight |8 |25 |13 |9 |15 |7 |14 |16 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Iron Lance Wyrmslayer Virgo |} Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships Supports *Palla - 10% *Catria - 10% *Est - 10% Supported by *Maria - 10% Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga Recruitment *Part 2: Automatically from the start. *Minerva is a Lord character in this chapter and her death results in failure. Base Stats |Dragon Knight |1 |22 |9 |6 |12 |6 |10 |12 |0 |10 |Lance Sword |Silver Lance Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |40% |30% |50% |40% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 10: Enemy, talk with Marth, or let her talk to Marth. Maria must have been recruited, and as soon as Maria is recruited, she will start to move toward Marth. If Maria is defeated as an Enemy, Minerva will attack the player units in range. *Minerva appears as in Enemy in Chapter 7, and defeating her there will not eliminate her from Chapter 10, as she only retreats. Base Stats |Dracoknight |1 |24 |9 |0 |6 |12 |6 |12 |3 |10 |Axe - A Lance- D |Hauteclere* |} *Dropped if defeated as an Enemy Growth Rates Dracoknight |40% |35% |0% |50% |35% |40% |30% |0% |} Reclassing Options Growth rates Paladin |40% |40% |0% |55% |20% |40% |35% |0% |} Sniper |40% |35% |0% |50% |40% |40% |30% |0% |} Swordmaster |50% |35% |0% |50% |35% |40% |25% |0% |} Sage / Bishop |20% |10% |20% |50% |30% |40% |10% |20% |} Support Relationships Supports *Maria *Palla *Catria *Est *Jake Supported by *Maria *Marth Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment *Chapter 9: Visit the Village with Marth. Base Stats |Dracoknight |4 |32 |13 |1 |12 |15 |11 |16 |3 |10 |Axe - A Lance- C |Hauteclere Dragonpike Virgo |} Growth Rates Dracoknight |80% |50% |0% |60% |50% |60% |30% |5% |} Reclassing Options Paladin |90% |55% |0% |65% |35% |60% |35% |0% |} General |110% |55% |0% |60% |25% |60% |50% |0% |} Sniper |90% |50% |0% |60% |55% |60% |30% |0% |} Swordmaster |90% |50% |0% |60% |55% |60% |25% |0% |} Sage / Bishop |70% |25% |20% |60% |45% |60% |5% |25% |} Support Relationships Supports *Catria *Palla *Jake *Est *Frost *Michalis *Maria Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Maria *Michalis *Frost Fire Emblem: Awakening Base Stats |Dragon Master |9 |49 |26 |5 |21 |25 |15 |20 |10 |8 | Strength +2 Ride Fast Hot Start Charisma |Lance - C Axe- A |Hauteclere* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped. Overall In Shadow Dragon, as a pre-promoted unit, Minerva's base stats are potentially lacking in the face of other possible Dracoknights such as Shiida and the Whitewings, but in-game she is nonetheless useful. As Minerva enters with the powerful Hauteclere axe, she will instantly be an extremely able unit, and her high weapon level with allow her to use powerful axes immeadiately. She must always beware of bows, as she can easily be taken out in a single hit by a powerful one. Her bases and growths are solid, which allow her to remain a fairly powerful unit throughout the game. Minerva's reclassing options are fairly broad; her balanced growths allow her to become a decent unit of any class. As a Sage or Bishop, however, she will be able to use the Aum Staff if her Staff Mastery level is A, because she is a princess. Archetype A Dragon Knight, usually female, that initially appears as an enemy. A Minerva often has red armor: the first Minerva even had her own title of "Red Dragon Knight". After being recruited, they typically find themselves fighting their own nation or even their family. While most Minervas tend to be females clad in red, several are males clad in blue/black. List of Minervas There are others who are considered Minerva, but this is the generally agreed upon list. * Altenna (FE4) * Milady (FE6) * Zeiss (FE6) * Heath (FE7) * Vaida (FE7) * Cormag (FE8) * Jill (FE9/10) * Haar (FE9/10) Quotes Lefcandith Gauntlet Chapter 7 Opening in ''Shadow Dragon'' Minerva: General Harmein, I cannot abide by these tactics of yours. Let me attack the rebels head-on, and keep my pride as a knight of Medon. Harmein: Ah, you mean the same pride that cost us all those soldiers back in Aurelis? I think not, Princess. If we're to regroup, we need to buy time. My tactics are necessary. The emperor himself has named me commander of this post. Either obey, or accept the consequences. Your little sister Maria is still under our ward, is she not? What a shame it would be, if we decided we could no longer care for her... Minerva: Enough! ...I will obey. But the Altean knights are smarter than you give them credit for. They will prevail here, and you will regret having acting so rashly, General. Minerva Withdraws Princess Minerva Chapter 10 Opening in ''Shadow Dragon'' Zharov: Princess Minerva, what brings you here? You've left your post: not very wise. Might I remind you, poor conduct on your part could have repercussions on how...comfortable...your sister remains. Minerva: I am aware of my sister, thank you. ...I did not come to make trouble. Just let me see Maria, for a little while. She's only a child, General. Think of what she must be going through. Zharov: Impossible, I'm afraid. She is a hostage. If your sister's well-being concerns you, then start following orders. Soldier: General! Grave news! The rebel army has been sighted east of Castle Deil! Zharov: What?! Why in creation would the rebels come here? Blast...Order the Dragoons to sortie! And don't forget to send word to the main army. We need reinforcements! Minerva: Rebels...? Then Marth has arrived... Medon's Honor Maria Steps Up Talk with Maria in ''Shadow Dragon'' Maria: Sister! Minerva: Maria… Are you all right? Maria: Fine. Have you heard? Marth made me one of his soldiers! Well…I made him make me one. Minerva: …What am I going to do with you? Listen to me, Maria… You cannot stay here. It’s too dangerous. Real war is nothing like your stories of princes and damsels. Maria: I’m not going anywhere! I want to stay with you! Minerva: Maria, you’re being selfish- Maria: I am not! I’m just…sick of being helpless. I’ve burdened you long enough. How can I ever help you if you don’t give me a chance to be strong? I’m staying here and fighting! No protesting! Minerva: …Ha ha. Somehow I knew you would say that. All right, Maria. If you feel that strongly about it, who am I to stop you? All I ask is that you be careful. If you need help, you come find me. Understood? Maria: Of course! Thank you, Sister! By My Hands Chapter 21 Opening, Minerva deployed in ''Shadow Dragon'' Marth: Princess Minerva, we will soon reach the Medonian border. Are you certain you wish to join the battle? If you've any reservations about fighting your own countrymen- Minerva: If I did, Prince Marth, I would not have offered you my axe. Marth: But surely- Minerva: You have the wrong idea. Perhaps you think I wish to spare my brother and former vassals, forgive them for seeing things differently? Marth: ...Don't you? Minerva: I would be lying if I said I did not wish it were that simple. But history needs to remember that when Medon went astray, it was a Medonian who set things right. Marth: Even if it means your own brother may die? Minerva: Since I was little, I followed in Michalis's footsteps. Whatever books he read, I read; whenever he practiced the sword, I was close by, watching, learning...He was always a step ahead: my hero, something to aspire to. Even now, some part of me loves him. ...I love him enough to spare him death on some stranger's sword, you see? Let him be punished by my hands. Minerva VS Michalis If Minerva faces Michalis before any other playable character does in ''Shadow Dragon'' Michalis: Minerva, I have missed you, Sister. Let us embrace one last time. Minerva: Michalis… Michalis: Well? Strike! A moment’s hesitation spells death on the battlefield. I know I taught you better. Minerva: ...You will not lay down your lance and walk the right path? Michalis: Don’t be a child. There are no right paths; just mine and yours, two that will never cross. Minerva: Very well. Then you leave me no choice. Embrace you I shall, Brother! As an Enemy Regarding Minerva Death Quotes Epilogue Monshō no Nazo Book 1 Macedonia princess Minerva She put all her strength into restoring Macedonia. There are rumors that she will succeed the throne… but she denies them. Shadow Dragon True Leader Minerva put all her effort into restoring Medon to glory. All wished for her to be queen: all except Minerva herself. Monshō no Nazo Book 2 Macedonia princess Minerva She abandoned the Macedonian throne to work at Lena’s monastery. Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ She abandoned the Medon throne to work at a monastery. With the return of her brother, it's said they became the close sibling pair they once were again. Michalis is alive Etymology * Minerva is named for the Roman deity Minerva, goddess of wisdom and war. Her Greek counterpart is Athena. Trivia *In Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Minerva has her own theme, composed mostly of strings. It may have inspired parts of the Shadow Dragon Medley from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gallery File:Minerva FE1.png|Minerva, as she appears in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:AlternateMinervaFE1.gif|Minerva's alternate portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Minerva FE3.png|Minerva, as she appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:FE3Minerva2.gif|Minerva's alternate portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:BSMinerva.gif|Minerva, as she appears in Akaneia Saga. File:MinervaSD.gif|Minerva, as she appears in Shadow Dragon. File:Minerva Unused SD Portrait.png|Minerva's unused portrait without her armor in Shadow Dragon. File:Minerva FE12.png|Minerva, as she appears in Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Minerva (injured).png|Minerva injured in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:CoyoteAndRedDragon.jpg|Minerva meets a mysterious man in Akaneia Saga. File:BSFE-Minerva and Paola.jpg|Minerva enters combat with Palla in Akaneia Saga. File:Minerva on her wyvern.png|Minerva on her wyvern in Shadow Dragon. File:Battle SD.png|Minerva fighting with Marth, Shiida, Ogma, and Tiki in Shadow Dragon. File:Medon Family Manga.png|Minerva as she appears in the manga along with her siblings, Michalis and Maria. File:Minerva TCG1.png|Minerva, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Minerva TCG1.jpg|Minerva, in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game. File:Minerva The Complete.png|Minerva, in an illustration of Monshō no Nazo. File:Macedon Royal Family (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Minerva (along with Maria and Michalis) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes